


【豆莲】run to you 01

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 现实背景
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 2





	1. 【豆莲】run to you

01 「异国」

妈妈光是收拾我的行李就用了两天时间，说要提前准备，但是她想让我把半个家都带上，我要一个人去韩国比赛这件事，不知怎么，亲戚朋友们都知道了，连奶奶她们也说要来送我去车站，真是太夸张了。但是奶奶年纪大了，爸妈都劝她们不要来。妈妈问我要不要把家里的枕头也带去，她怕我睡不好，我忙着回复同学们的信息，就随口拒绝了，现在想来不应该那样敷衍的。

没关系啊，你还记得棒球部的合宿吗，每晚我都睡得很香。我是去比赛，应该很容易就睡着的，别担心。可是这样和妈妈说过之后，她好像更担心了。我不想带太多东西，一个行李箱，一个大背包，换洗衣服带足够就可以了，因为练舞会出很多很多汗，舞者们都会准备很多的衣服。

出发去车站，是爸爸开车送的我，姐姐也放假在家，她一路上都在给我加油鼓劲，但是提前塞给我的纸条里，都是让我去韩国帮她买的东西，乱七八糟的，我也看不明白，到那里再问问别人吧。

你一定行啊，你可是我的弟弟。姐姐的语气里充满了自豪，去年校园的文化祭，我在礼堂里跳舞了，那些鼓掌和欢呼我都还记得。是姐姐告诉我这个比赛的，无论如何我都想尝试一次。成功也好，失败也罢，会成为很好的经验，爸爸也这样告诉过我。妈妈坐在副驾驶上，好几次低头擦眼泪，爸爸不会责怪她，姐姐也不会，我更不会，下车的时候，妈妈已经整理好了情绪。

要照顾好自己。

这几天妈妈一直这么对我说，我点点头，和家人依次拥抱了，走进了车站。

奇怪的是，我并没有太多哀伤的情绪，家里人是笑着送我离开的，我也不是第一次来到这个车站，这里的布置都很熟悉，距离机场还有很遥远的车程，倒是可以多休息一会。所有事，等到了之后再说吧。

塞上耳机，是喜欢的歌，我迅速地在座位上放松下来，抱紧了背包闭上眼睛。再醒来是被报站的声音吵醒的，旅途还没有结束，我收拾了东西，还要按照导航说的，下去转车，根据指示去机场。在那里我碰到了同样目的地的人，心情放松了好些，知道我是一个人来的之后，大家都很关照我，随后很顺利地同节目摄制组一起抵达了韩国。

这是我第一次独自出国，一下飞机，到处都是韩文，令我感到新鲜，又不适应，在路上我和几个年纪相仿的朋友结识，他们当中也有还在读高中的，我们很快就拉近了关系。有的人交际广泛，和我提了一些很强的选手，真不愧是全国范围的甄选，我对于比赛越来越期待了。

别人偶尔问到我，我就回自己的特长是舞蹈，没什么好隐藏的，这里的选手都有自己独特的长处。刚来的那天放下行李，被告知可以去有名的景点游览一天，完全变成了修学旅行，大家都放松地吵嚷起来。毕竟以后在这里就不太有放松的机会了，工作人员等我们玩好回来，把日程安排发给了我们。

我得独自想好初评级的节目，其实在家里就想过几个方案，思来想去，最后我决定了喜爱的主题曲。果然到了排练的时候，大家的状态就变了，人很多，可供练习的地方却不大，成队来的人理所当然会有房间练习，其他的只得选角落练习，我并不在意这个，只想有块镜子能纠正动作就好了。也就在那段时间，我开始频繁地听到莲君的名字。

他是专业的舞者哦，小豆要去看看他的练习吗？就这样，我被拉去看了莲君的练习，他那组有三个人，都有伴舞的经验，而且莲君还很会唱，我看到的时候就心想，这会有很高的评价的。但是当时我没有上去搭话，因为莲君的银发真的很显眼，我没怎么见过，他和队友说明动作的表情也很严肃，我只觉得这是很厉害的人，就继续回去练习了，因为见到了很优秀的表演，我在上场前还不得不继续加练。

结果是好的，我拿到了A，随之而来的是更大的压力，那天初评级录制了很久，我和莲君座位距离较远，我想他一定得是君临天下的阵势，练习生里一直有他的传说。所以我看到那个进场还拉着祥生君的，有点怯场的莲君，真的感到非常有趣，不过到现在我也没告诉他这件事。一到舞台，音乐响起，他和人格切换一样，显露出练习的高水准来，真的很强，和他对上就糟糕了。他结束之后双手拿话筒，礼貌地和导师对话，果然也是得到了最好的评价，没有人意外这回事。导师的标准很严苛，最终选到A的人不过几个，在心里归纳出哪些人之后，我又有了新的压力。

这种想法没能持续很久，录制结束就是深夜了，按照安排，我和莲君他们住在了一间宿舍。不会吧，其实我想和一直有聊天的那几个高中生一起住，不过如果是统一安排，那也没办法了。宿舍的环境还好，就是除了卫生间，到处都有摄像头，让我有点不自在。

“别在意，这只是录节目。”

当时莲君走在我前面，距离近了我才发现他太瘦了，但是抬大行李箱也不费劲，自己就能拖上去，队里的其他人也很温和，我逐渐放心了，把东西暂时放好之后，莲君第一个和我打招呼。

“你好，我是莲，22岁。”

我本来想叫他姓的，他这么一说，我也就和别人一样，开始喊他莲君，他很诚恳地来握手。

“你跳舞真的很帅。”

“谢谢……”

同样的夸奖被莲君说出口，就让我有些飘飘然，握紧的双手也是纤细的，他眯眼笑的样子一点也不可怕，奇怪，我怎么会认为他可怕呢，莲君和祥生君一起夸了我，初次见面想来也真的很美好。我想和高中生朋友一起住的遗憾也被冲淡了，简单寒暄几句，看我有点困了，莲君让大家都赶紧收拾东西，准备休息。

那天洗澡的顺序是莲君提议的，剪刀石头布，他真的很小孩子气，明明比我们都大，结果他是最后一个去洗澡的，大家笑了很久。男生之间很容易就熟络了，等我洗完澡出来，莲君泡了面，还问我要不要吃。

“豆还在长身体吧，来点儿？”

“不用，我不饿的。”

“韩国的东西吃不惯呢。”

他这句话获得了许多赞同，我其实这几天也吃不好。

“要是我们能自己做饭也行，我会做的哦。”

“哎，莲君还会做饭啊。”

他很随意地盘腿坐在地上吃面，祥生君也过来了，两个人和我聊起了家常。

“我也想尝尝哎。”

“回国有机会给你们做啊，现在只能吃这个了。为什么韩国的东西都这么辣啊。”

“是，虽然我能吃，但是太辣了啊。”

莲君看着我，又问我是不是在上高中，我诚实地点头了。

“和我弟弟一样啊，豆暑假作业写完没？”

“其实还没有。”

我很心虚。

“那我们帮你写吧？”

“哎？”

莲君一副跃跃欲试的样子，我还当真了，但是仔细一想，他毕业也有好几年，怎么帮我，说到底不应该帮我的吧。

“开玩笑啦，那你要记得及时做完哦。”

“暑假作业，我都是最后突击。”

“哦～我也是！”

他们很快活地聊起来，我倒是越来越困，不知不觉就倒在床上睡了，莲君和祥生君交谈的声音也小下去，有人把毛毯盖在了我的肚子上，这一天经历了好多，可我还是能睡着。

在韩国了，却没有身处异国的感受，这一夜无梦，醒来是被莲君叫醒的，他已经准备好了，我发现其他室友也先走了，想到今天是要八点开始录制，可是闹钟还没响。

“哎，才七点……”

“很多人提前去了，还要吃早饭呢。”

“也是，莲君呢，怎么还没走？”

我还在迷糊，莲君就蹲在我床边看着我笑。

“该走了，但是你还在睡，我就看了一会。”

“为什么看我啊。”

我渐渐找回了意识，莲君眼里的我现在头发乱糟糟的，他还是笑着看我。

“因为可爱。”

我还是反应不过来，莲君帮我叠好了毛毯，说我的床垫都睡歪了，我一瞬间还以为自己在冈山的老家，怔愣着去刷牙洗脸，清醒过来发现莲君帮我整理了床铺。

“…啊，多不好意思，莲君，你不用帮我的。”

“喏。”

莲君指了指摄像头的方向，我的床正好被看到，难道说因为被拍到会显得我很邋遢，所以才要收拾的？莲君的床铺就还是很整洁。

“有要带的吗，整理一下，我们该出发了。”

“哦……好的！多谢你，莲君。”

“没事的，我在家也是这样对我弟弟的，你不嫌烦就好。”

“怎么会…”

这是头一回听莲君说起他家里，他有弟弟啊，随后他告诉我，他有两个弟弟，最小的比我大一岁。我也告诉他，自己有个姐姐，还有她让我代购跑腿的事，莲君笑得很开心。

那是我们在去录制现场的路上说的，其实走在路上，我才发现我们算比较迟的那批人。

莲君是怕我落单，特意留下来等我，其实他本打算早些来。我在很久之后，才慢慢发觉。


	2. 02

02 「相识」

莲君和我的第一印象完全不同，很多人也和我有同样的感受，练习的间隙我和高中生同伴们聊了聊，他们对于我和莲君住同一件宿舍的事情，都是羡慕居多。

我很奇怪的是，这是一个竞争类选秀节目，但是莲君对待所有人的态度都一样，拿到主题曲之后的三天，很多人都来向莲君请教动作，其实只要是有经验的人都会被问到，但是莲君身边围绕的人是最多的，毕竟连经验者也需要切磋琢磨，那三天很疲惫，却也非常充实。

我过着比在学校里还繁忙的日子，莲君会叫我早起，随后一起去练习室，用餐，休息，再练习。

他好像永远不会停歇的陀螺，总是转啊转，很耐心地回答每个人的问题，还会牺牲自己的休息时间帮别人看动作。晚上洗漱完，还会有人过来寝室请教莲君，我发现他会扎个苹果头，一跳起来那个辫子就会在他的额头上跳跃，非常有趣，我会不自觉地盯着看呢。大家来请教动作时，我和祥生君也会跟着跳。经常会拖到很晚，到实在坚持不住的时候，莲君才会告诉别人，我们要休息了，礼貌地让他们也赶紧回去休息。

再评级的日期转眼就要到了，熄灯的寝室也时常弥漫着不安的气氛。我一直睡得很好，但在再评级的前一天晚上，我还是失眠了，寝室的床板很薄，一转身就有吱呀的响声，其他人都很安静，我怕吵醒他们，就只能保持住平躺的姿势，一动不动地望着上方的床板。

现在是凌晨两点了吧，电子腕表被我摘下来放在桌上，手机也不在身边，我闭上眼睛，强迫自己睡着，不去想白天要发生的事。越不去想，越是紧张，比期末考试还难受。听觉又异乎寻常地敏锐，我听到莲君的床板发出响声，是起夜吗，他并没有往前去，只是来到了我的床边，黑暗中我能感觉到他蹲下来望着我。

“没睡吧？小豆。”

很轻的声音从耳边拂过，我睁开眼睛，昏暗中察觉到莲君的视线，为了不打扰别人，莲君走了出去，我也跟上去。

我们一起走到了无人的一楼大厅，集体宿舍有夜间门禁，我们就只能在大厅的窗边站着，那天正好有很明亮的月光，明天会是晴朗的天气，莲君是这样开头的。

“原来小豆也会失眠呀。”

因为一楼也有房间，莲君的声音放的很轻。

“很少有的，毕竟明天再评级……其实我很困，但是想到又紧张。”

“别担心了，你一定可以的。”

宿舍在比较偏僻的地方，周围非常安静，莲君的鼓励让我平静了许多，我也很好奇，莲君怎么也还清醒着。

“谢谢……那莲君呢，也没睡。”

“嗯，可能是生物钟？”

他的回答让我弄不清楚，哪有凌晨两点的生物钟，他笑了笑，告诉我是在ktv打工换班的提醒时间。

“听起来好辛苦，我知道莲君有在兼职舞蹈老师，居然还有ktv的工作……”

“可别小看东京的生活水平啊。”莲君的说话口气沧桑了好多，这和他轻松的表情根本不符，“等回日本，我就带你去转转，我在那儿都快做到店长级别了。”

“真的？好厉害！”

我吃惊之余不忘降低音量，看来莲君打工也不是说说而已，真是做什么都会拼尽全力的人，所以做什么都一定会成功的吧。被他肯定了实力之后，我也认为自己没有好担心的了，松了口气，困意又渐渐涌上。

“所以，回国后一起去吧？”

“好啊，一定会去的。”

“看来和我聊天很催眠哦？”

莲君在月光下看着我困倦的脸，明明是责怪的语气，却一副很高兴的样子，我也还是弄不懂他。他拉着我，掌心凉凉的，我们又一起回到了房间，睡眠的时间所剩无几了，我习惯于侧躺着，就正对着莲君的方向。

“晚安。”

我的眼睛适应了昏暗，读懂了他的口型，我也应该是回了他一句“晚安”的，不过太困了，没能说清楚，不过是莲君的话，一定能明白的。

再醒来就是早上了，意外的心情平复之后，再看到别的伙伴紧张感觉很奇妙。在车上我又抓紧时间休息，还被摄像机拍到，真是不好意思，除了困什么也说不出来。我很羡慕能从容应对摄像机的人，私底下看到镜头我还是会不适应。

A班的人汇聚在一个房间里，粉色明明是很明朗的色彩，现在看来却令人觉得窒闷，今天录制主题曲的机会只有一次，而且很快判定的结果就会出来。其他人跳的时候，我们都默契地窝在旁边看着，回忆着动作，首当其冲的自然是莲君，他设置好镜头还有余裕笑了一下，我的神情应该很严肃吧，也被说过不用太紧张，自己也明白。听着莲君简单的自我介绍之后，他就跟随着播放的音乐，进入状态。

想必有很多人正是被他的反差所吸引吧，我不想错过他的每一个动作，因为从主题曲发布以来，莲君的舞蹈就已经被大家默认为教科书般的范本，无论在镜子中确认多少次，他多年打下的坚实基础都让动作几乎没有偏差。这首歌的舞蹈很繁琐，曲调也很高，能坚持唱完在我们眼中就很好了。大家看莲君的表现时，应当都很放心吧，毕竟他在不知不觉间就成了我们的依靠。

莲君表演完，就快要轮到我了，他喘着气告诉我，静下心来，什么也别多想。

我当时的表情也许会有点不自信，莲君分明是一副非常信任我的神情。

你一定可以的。

我就真的什么也想不到，总之在镜头前尽了我的全力，没有出现过于明显的失误。

在韩国合宿的期间，我们就没有空出来的休假，大部分时间除去睡觉，就是在练习，寝室里我最常和莲君一起行动。我早起很弱，单纯靠闹钟很难起得来，还好莲君会及时叫醒我。简单洗漱好以后，我们就会一起出门，这成为习惯了，我们每天早上都重复着这个流程，偶尔我起得早，就发现莲君会涂涂抹抹呀，自己做好头发的定型呀，发现我在看他，就停下来。

“怎么了，小豆，你准备好了？”

“嗯，算是吧。”

“再等我一下，我头发还没好。”

“莲君，那个……刘海是怎么做到的？”

“你说这个？”莲君指着头发中间完美的分缝，有点得意，“这是有技巧的。”

“和你睡前扎的小辫子有关系吗。”

总之很在意。莲君意外地看向我点头，“也是别人教我的，晚上扎着，第二天放下来就成型了，再喷点喷雾就可以维持一整天。”

“好厉害，还能这样啊……”

“小豆没怎么见你弄头发呢，今天要试试吗？”

我下意识拒绝了，“我很爱出汗，做了也是白做，不用啦。”

“没关系，还有时间，我帮你，过来过来！”

莲君突然变得很开心，我只能顺着他的意思，坐在他身边，他把便携镜子对准我，手心里有着发胶的香气。

“小豆，露出额头反而更帅气啊。”

“哎…是吗，谢谢。”

不知为何，被莲君夸帅我还挺开心的。其实在学校偶尔也被人这么评价，不过我总觉得自己不属于特别帅气的类型，但是一到这里，莲君和大家都直言夸我，搞得我现在也有点那方面的自信了。我一不好意思，耳朵就会红。

“我帮你把这边抓上去吧？”

“啊，莲君随意就好。”

“嗯那我就随意了。”

莲君很高兴地弄着我的头发，还说了一些关于发质和护理的话题。

“要留长的吧，小豆，长了可以做更多的发型哦。”

“莲君怎么和我家里人说的一样。”

“真的？哈哈，只是觉得长一点会更可爱的，小豆真好啊，又帅又可爱的。”

“行啦，别开我玩笑…”

“才不是开玩笑，是说真的哟。小豆真是我见过的男孩子里，很帅气的了。”

“……嗯。”

再说下去我整张脸都会红了，我甚至没再看镜子，只觉得莲君温柔的手一下一下地抚过我的额头，最后成了什么样我也不太记得，那天出门我都很慌乱，莫名其妙的。

不过很快我和莲君又恢复了正常的状态，普普通通的一天里，除开训练，像是吃饭和休息，我不自觉地就会跟在他身边，好稀奇。而且莲君也不会说什么，就任我跟着，我们要不就聊一些跳舞的要点，要不就谈谈轻松的话题，就算什么也不说，就是待在一起也可以度过很长的时间。

周围人怎么看我，我很难说不在意，好像他们也注意到了，不过没有人特意提出来，这个节目里的选手，大多我都觉得很好。因为我本质上是很认生的，就是到节目快结束了我也有不够熟悉的人。和莲君正相反，他的交际圈很广，而且性格开朗，和所有人都能说得上话，也会有忙于教导别人而脱不开身的状况，这种时候我也只能独自去练习。

那段时间说短不短，说长也不长，只能说莲君对我的影响是很温柔，而又很深刻的，直到结束合宿后我才明白。


	3. 03

03 「初晴」

充实的韩国合宿生活告一段落，我们乘坐统一的包机回到了日本，距离下次集中摄制还有一段时间，大家落地以后简短地告别就要各奔东西，我还记挂着没能完成的暑假作业，又想到回家漫长的旅途，脸上显得很是倦怠，莲君来和我打招呼，注意到了我的情况。

“呀，小豆，这就回去了吗？”

“对啊，还有作业什么的……”

“所以之前我才说帮你写，哈哈。是立刻就要走？”

“车是明天的，家里让我今晚在车站附近住。”

我如实回答了，莲君一拍手就决定带我去他家里住一晚，长期被家里人告诫不能轻易跟人走的我立刻摇头拒绝。

“那怎么行，不能麻烦你的！”

“啊，和我还这么见外，在韩国我们天天住一块儿，怎么回国就跟我划清界限啦？”

知道莲君是在开玩笑，不过我确实没有想疏远的意思，只是不太愿意直接去借住，大家都很疲惫了，哪怕是莲君，现在也应该更需要休息，而不是抽出时间来照顾我。

“我没有，真的，我去旅馆就好了，东京太大我怕迷路哎…”

“你以为我在这儿呆了几年？放心放心，我会负起责任把你送到车站啦。来！”

莲君拿过我的手提包，抢先走在前面，我心知不能再拒绝，只能跟上，顺路和家里发了语音消息，家里人知道是去莲君那里借宿，竟然都表现得非常放心，还让我记得买吃的给他，啊说到吃的，回国了就一定要大吃一顿，我追上莲君，提议道。

“那个啊，莲君。作为谢礼，让我请你吃饭吧？”

“哈哈哈，小豆真的很懂事哎，那我们回家放完东西就去吃吧？说到吃我真的特别想念街口的咖喱饭，快走！”

莲君很开心地看着我，听他说那附近的美食，我的口水也在不停地分泌。我们很迅速地抵达了莲君的家，是很小却十分整洁的一居室，很有莲君的风格，太久没打扫，他说可以不用脱鞋，稍作休整我们就奔赴去了餐馆，填饱了连月以来被韩国辣味折磨许久的肚子。

“小豆，没忘吧？在韩国的约定。”

听到莲君的话，我一阵心虚，不过很快就回忆起来了，莲君在我失眠的那天晚上，提出带我去他工作的店里玩。

“没呢，是要去唱歌对吧？”

“嗯！有包厢的，你唱累了就可以直接在那儿休息。”

“没关系，我晚上才会困。这里的歌很全吧？”

“哦，可以说是全都有，我猜你肯定是要点gene的歌啦。”

“嗯。”

被他说中了，我挺开心，毕竟我也一直坚持着对外布教的活动，莲君好像也开始听了，我可不会错过他哼的旋律。

“下午去唱个痛快吧。”

莲君笑眯了眼，带着我轻车熟路地去了那家店，店员看到是莲君，都很热情地来打招呼，很意外地是他们也都在关注节目。莲君的人际关系真是很好啊，朋友们也都很友善，还很贴心地告诉我点歌和游戏的注意事项，下午的人并不多，我们在的房间很安静，没什么杂音打扰，莲君没打算点，而是都让我来，我一口气就点了许多经常唱的歌，想的是就算没力气唱了，和莲君一起观赏mv也是不错的选择，顺便在带他巩固一下认人的部分……

“豆，选好了？”

“……嗯！”

要对着莲君唱gene的歌，我突然好紧张，熟悉的旋律在房间里流淌着，我的气息也有些不稳，莲君拿起话筒。

“没关系，就随意地唱吧。”

我只顾着点头，因为歌词要来了，这是我很喜欢的，实际上gene的歌我都喜欢，尤其是『いつか晴れ渡る空の下で』（总有一天在放晴的天空下），不可思议的是跟着唱起来，紧张感就消失了，莲君用铃鼓为我打着节奏，我放松下来就能唱的比较好了。

歌词我也很熟悉，不看屏幕都能完整地背下来，只不过现在看来，熟悉的歌词也有了新的感受。

“……君の涙を忘れない，君の笑顔を忘れない，はじめて巡り会えた この場所から，未来が また始まる……”

仿佛就是唱给，眼前的人。

后段的高音我有些力不从心，莲君拿起话筒轻轻和着，我才又有了底气，我想着，至少这首歌能完整地认真唱完就好，可能莲君不会明白，这首歌对于我的意义。

今天以后，要隔段时间才能再见，随着节目的播出，我们会经受更大的考验。但是我相信我和莲君的关系，是足够坚固的，一定不会被任何事物破坏……

我唱完了放下话筒，看着莲君为我欢呼雀跃的模样，近乎天真地想着。

虽然只在莲君身边待了不到一天，但因为在合宿期间经常在一起，我在分别时也没有特别多的感伤。晚上聊了很多东西，莲君和我说了以前的经历，那些仿佛距离我很遥远的事情，经由他说出口以后，我也有一种可以抵达那里的错觉。

他说那是有许多粉丝聚集的会场，挥洒倾泻而出的爱意，很难不让人触动。

“但大家都是为了艺人而来的，没有谁会特意关注到伴舞。所以，我想成为舞台的主角，才不断地继续挑战甄选。”

“莲君……很辛苦吧。”

我从床上坐起身，莲君睡在地板上，他躺着，眼睛亮亮地望着我。

“完全不会。不如说，这次真的来对了。”

“我也有这样的预感。”

“小豆，在舞台上也很闪耀哦。在这里我看到了无数的可能性……一定会诞生出最棒的出道团体。”

睡前总是有许多想法浮现出，我只要和莲君在一块，就没有什么害怕的。

“是啊，我想和莲君一起……”

“出道”，这两个字是无数默默努力之人的最终梦想。我在此时不敢妄言讨论它，因为它对于我们来说，意义太过重大了。

“嗯，会一起的。”

莲君完全没有要睡去的意思，他的拳头贴着我的手背，和我轻轻碰了一下。

“加油。”

“我会加油的。”

莲君第二天清早就送我去了车站，嘱咐我一定要把暑假作业写完，进站前他把提前买好的吃的递给我，我还没来得及拒绝，他就把我向前推过了进站口。

“记得联络！”

我也只能仓皇地对他摆手再见，接下来就是漫长的的回程了，我咀嚼着莲君买来的面包，忙着回复家人朋友们发来的消息。

我是真的要回到冈山老家了，坐在车上，韩国合宿的那些日子和做梦一样，还有和莲君才共同度过的时间，和伙伴们一起流汗终于达成的主题曲舞台，诸多的经历在我脑海里汇聚成没有次序可言的，光怪陆离的绚丽色块，身体还保留着想要抓住什么的记忆，我看着列车窗外逐渐驶离东京的光景，只想着下次回到这里的时候，能不能和梦想更近一步。

第二次来，路上花费很久时间，我却没多大感觉了，习惯真是可怕，我费了一番劲儿找到了会合地点，回家我也不得不忙于学业，抽出时间练习了一番，莲君告诉我他有在以前教学的机构练习，但是现在已经会被认出来了，所以不得不暂停工作，专注于练习。

也算是好事吧。他这么回复我，我却是挺担心的，但是也不能做什么。一见面，莲君热情地同我打招呼，合宿的室友们，同龄的熟人，其他的选手，也都来和我握手问候。

一下子就被拉回节目里了，我兴冲冲地和他们说了好多，主题曲的直拍也都公布了，大家对于播放量数据也很在意，更多的是对莲君的惊叹。

“真了不得！”

我也对视频做了研究，本来是想看看播放量和评论，结果又研究起莲君的舞蹈动作来了。

“在看我的吗？真害羞啊，别在这看啦。”

莲君发现我正在看，想用手挡住手机屏幕。

“啊，我只是想感慨一下，怎么说呢，真是没得挑。”

这是我的想法，莲君听完夸张又大声地笑起来。

“我真的会不好意思，别说啦！”

“那莲君呢，有看我的吗？”

“……嗯，有看。”

莲君也拿出手机，他好像是看过了许多人的，突然收了笑容，和我说起舞蹈的细节，可以改进的地方等等，我也不再开玩笑，听着他的指导，偶尔说出自己的想法。

每到这种时候，周围的情况好像都离我们而远去，年轻人充满朝气的喧闹声，不含恶意的玩笑声，夹杂着再熟悉不过的主题曲旋律，莲君的声音变低了，我却听得格外真切。

我想追赶上去，不顾一切地追赶上去。想要达到就算和他同台，也不会被盖过的程度。这想法太正常不过了，因为现在，我们既是伙伴，更是对手。

“等主题曲再次被表演的时候，我相信你会做得更好。”

莲君的眼神里写满了对我的期待，我如同被点燃了斗志，满怀信心地点头。

“首先，就是第一次公演了。”

“彼此都加油吧。”

如果不同组，你就是我最想赢过的对手。

如果同组，我就要和你一起完成最棒的舞台。


	4. 04

04 「钝痛」

第一次公演的结果我并不满意，主要是对于自己的表现，我不是很能接受。结束后我也去看了回放，认为还有很大的进步空间，出结果时，莲君那组以压倒性的优势获得了胜利，可是莲君并没有拿到组内第一。

我没有第一时间就去问他，和在韩国合宿时不同，公演一结束，我们就可以回家。在仓促不安的氛围中，摄像机还在我们周围盘旋，我听到大家议论着，他的成功与失败，虽然不算是正面相对，我也很了解莲君的实力了，也才意识到自己现在的处境。

“又要马上走？”

“嗯。”

换好衣服卸完妆，莲君比我想的还要疲惫，他抓了一把散落在额前的头发，背着很大的黑色单肩包问我。

“今晚去我家吗？”

“不好再麻烦你了，我家里……”

“没事，来吧。算我拜托你了。”

我看着他微红的眼角，还是没有说出拒绝的话。

他啊，是哭了来着，居然是为了别人得了第一在哭泣啊，怎么回事呀，这个人。我心里奇奇怪怪的，和莲君并肩走在已经有点微冷的夜里，也说不好安慰的话，不知道从何打开话题。

“豆今天跳得很帅呀。”

“哎？有吗…我，我还是不太擅长这个，怎么说呢，决胜姿势？”

镜头过来的时候我心里还是会慌张，莲君看着我笑了。

“这就是你的优点。毕竟在我眼里，豆不需要决胜姿势也很棒啦。”

“真的？”我怎么学会了莲君的口头禅，我不自在地摸摸后脑勺，“下次我会努力变更帅气的。”

“下次，第二次公演的话……”

街上的人变多了，莲君说的话轻轻地随着夜风漂浮过耳边，我没能听清。

“什么啊，莲君？”

“没事，现在别提比赛了，我们去吃饭吧，今天我请客！”

“太好了！”

我忘了继续问他，也没有机会再去重新问了，有关第二次公演的话题，直到结束我也还是不太明白，莲君为什么跳过我，没有选择我。

我还记得很清楚，那天被召集起来的60个人，从莲君开始选择新队伍的成员。我俩就站在一块儿，之前我就有提过，希望他能选我，也有很多人过来拜托他，还有从以前就认识莲君的人，他们也打过招呼了，不过莲君一定会选我的，我就有这么一种盲目自信。可是真到了那一刻，我又祈祷着莲君能说出我的名字。

不是，不是，不是。有几个人我能猜到莲君选择他们的理由，不过我就不好吗，明明夸我跳舞很帅的就是你呀，莲君……我心里很焦急，面上的表情估计很明显，还没到我，我懊恼地鼓着嘴，正好镜头移过来，肯定拍到我了。主持人还开我的玩笑，真的，放过我吧，我也不想被跳过的，问到我，我也说不出什么恰当的话来应对。很快的，莲君的表演小组就成立了。

啊，好不甘心，我拿着话筒也要去选人了，看着莲君选择的队员，我心里想着，一定要用实力很强的选手来对抗，既然莲君没有选择我，我就已经成为了他的对手了，这也正是节目组想要的展开。虽然没有人告诉我，但是会有人想让我和莲君形成对抗局势的，电视节目不就是要有冲突才会精彩吗。我想压制住内心的不服气，选拔的队友却是明摆着排名靠前实力又强的人，我想从莲君脸上找到哪怕一丝一毫的不安，他还是双手捏着话筒，笑眯眯地看着我。

什么啊，完全在小看我吗。我和别人探讨着舞台的注意事项，当时选歌已经结束了，莲君他们是没有参考的，完全需要自创的舞台，会很辛苦吧，别人都这么说。不过莲君绝对没问题的，摄影机一旦撤回，我和队友打了招呼，又跑去莲君那里，我还没有抱怨，莲君倒是先对我道歉了。

“对不起，小豆，没有选你。”

他双手合十，偷偷睁着一只眼睛观察我的反应，我早就消化好了，最明显的表情被拍下来，他迟早会看到的，现在选择的问题放到一边，我有更重要的事情想说。

“没事的，关于舞台，我想……”

我俩很快就探讨了起来。第二次公演的重要性不言而喻，赛制我们也已经提前了解了，每首歌都会有其闪光点，小组对抗更看重整体的舞台呈现效果，我的队里有一些经验者，目前还不用过于担心，莲君选择的恰好和我喜欢的艺人相关，有些事情我认为有必要告诉他。

“小豆，你很了解呢，谢谢你告诉我这么多。”

“没什么啦，主题曲的时候莲君不是也帮了我不少嘛。”

“嘿嘿，那时是我们共同的初次舞台，我当然会帮你啦，现在可不同。”

“哪里不同？”

看到我如此平淡的反应，莲君微微睁大了眼睛，愣了一下才笑着说，“啊，没有不同呢，因为是小豆。”

我没懂他的意思，同队的人来找我了，莲君的队友们也都聚齐，接下来就是商讨定位分配和编舞等等，我和莲君告了别，去准备自己的表演了。

紧锣密鼓训练的那几天，我抽了空就去看莲君他们排练，尽量简短地和莲君交流几句。进展很艰难，毕竟没有原曲参考，这首歌又气势汹汹，各方面的要求都很高。

“没关系的，别担心我，小豆快回去练习吧。”

“嗯。”

我头上的毛巾都湿透了，莲君的训练服也是，一天要换几套。大家都很疲惫，可是谁也没有主动说要休息。我越发感到压力的巨大，不过我是不会被烦恼困扰的性格，只要流汗就好了，湿漉漉地反而让我安心。

结果未定以前，再慌乱也是浪费时间。

宝贵的练习时间很快就过去，正式上场那天我还是难免紧张，今天换了以前没有试过的造型，莲君他们穿着的是很帅气的制服，我们也不输的，汐恩一直很精神地在起哄。莲君他们被安排在偏后的顺序，我上台的时候，他会在底下看着的吧，变得和被老师检查作业的心情一样，我摇了摇头，闭上眼睛集中精神。

这一次要做到完全燃烧。

舞台很顺利，反响很好，我学到了一招，作为结束，听到底下观众的呐喊喝彩，我真的很激动，这次绝对比上次要好的，不过能不能顺利得到第一，还要等最终结果。本来表演完能松口气，回到座位上，反而比之前更紧张了，我和莲君互相点头致意，其他组的表演很快就接替上去，我们并没有时间交谈。

就这么匆匆地等待到莲君他们的表演，我坐在前排，希望可以看清楚些，一向会造成话题度的那个人，他到底会做到什么地步呢，我既好奇，又期待，隐隐地还有着不想被打败的倔强，我专注地看完了全程。

我从底下的欢声中能推断出来，莲君他们的排名不会低了，但是综合考虑所有的表演以后，我也拿不准。在工作人员的组织下，大家整理好队列，等待着结果，从后往前一个个的，我又在下意识地追寻莲君的身影了。

拜托了，一定要……

我紧张地捏住双手，同组的伙伴们也是同样，一分一秒的经过都是煎熬，我只想听最后得到第一的究竟是谁，可是那声音要说出来的瞬间，我又退缩了，因为不是我的预感很强烈。

接下来我要怎么面对莲君才好呢。面对这个可以说是由他形成的局面也不为过，一个没有被选择的我，和没能拿到手的第一。

好辛苦，好无力。

听到隐忍的哭声了，是谁啊，还有这并不宽阔的肩膀，让我能暂时得以喘息。

“是很好的比赛。”

这是谁，哭得话也说不清楚了。

等到有机会看到节目，我才意识到自己哭皱了脸。

可是我却没能和分析舞台时一样清醒，当时的我在想什么呢。最简单的就是希望莲君能够多拥抱我一会，我好从那混乱难明的失落感中脱身吧。可是摄像机在不停地记录着，他很快就放开了我。我们的手还握在一块，他还很温柔地说了什么话来安慰我。如果不是在这里该多好，我想，自己能够坦率地和他撒娇，诉说自己的委屈。

“我没有让你失望吧……”

“小豆，很努力了，我都看到了哦。”

“……嗯。”

“今天真的很帅。”

眼泪混了妆，害得我眼睛也有点疼，我想揉的手被莲君握住了，他郑重地握着手继续同我说话。

“你的舞台风格很好。比上次成长得太多太快了，真了不起。”

“莲君……？”

“果然我的选择没有错。”

我还没从复杂的思绪里抽身，莲君最近说的话总让我搞不明白，他的眼睛虽然也是湿润的，但是忍住了眼泪，很坚定地看向我，仿佛在我身上看到了无限的希望。


End file.
